Ice Cream
by funkypineapples
Summary: A HitsuHina one-shot with a whole lot of Karin.


**I do not own Bleach.**

_**(Bird's eye view)**_

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat on a railing overlooking the city that he was at. There was a beautiful sunset on that day but he wasn't there to look at it. In fact he had no reason to be there what so ever, but he needed escape.

_Why Momo? _He thought.

_Didn't she realize his feelings for her? Even if she didn't, why did she keep clinging on to Aizen? _He thought.

His hands gripped the railing even tighter as he thought about what happened. She called Aizen with the taicho ending. Again.

As if she couldn't let go of the fact that he was a traitor. As if she forgot him all over again.

"Hey,"

He looked over at the girl who appeared next to him. Apparently Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister took an interest at him. She was wearing her usual clothes and holding a small tube of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.

"Can re-freeze this? Rukia is pregnant and I don't want to be on the receiving end of her anger when I return with the ice cream she craved for weeks, melted."

He took it without saying anything. Of course then the girl takes out a silver spoon and decides to clean her teeth, in front of him.

* * *

**(**_**Hinamori's P.O.V.)**_

I practically jumped through the gate between the soul society and the human world trying to race to Shiro-chan. I should have held my tongue about Aizen, I knew he still hated him, but…

Who was that?

I stared and Shiro-chan and the other girl sitting at the railing with Shiro texting and the other girl cleaning her teeth in front of a spoon. Why didn't he tell me about her? Why did my heart feel heavy? I decided to ignore my feeling for now.

"Hey!" I shout.

Shiro snapped his attention to me and immediately looked grumpy. The girl however leaped of the railing and proceeded to walk towards me.

"Hello, I'm Kurosaki Karin. You might better know my brother, Ichigo." She said with a smile.

This girl was Kurosaki-taicho's sister? No wonder she could see me. No wonder Shiro was with her.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, fuku-taicho of the fifth division, the one your brother works at."

"Oh, I've heard about you. It must have really hurt when your old taicho left. Although I have never experienced that sort of pain, I've seen it enough in my sister." She said more sadly than before "I don't like to see her cry."

She sounded to sad, so heart felt, so why were my eyes watering? I must have looked like a real idiot. I saw Shiro's worried face as he came over to see what was happening. The other girl however reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"There, there crying can only make you feel better, that's why we cry." She said in a hushed tone."

By now I was sobbing uncontrollably, and collapsed into the arms of the girl. There I sobbed even more.

"Toshiro gimme the ice cream!" she told over to Shiro.

He handed the tub over to her, still looking stunned. She grabbed it out of his hand and ripped off the cover, opening the rich chocolaty gooiness that was ice cream. She started to feed the ice cream slowly use a silver spoon. But it was a small tub, so it was gone fast.

When I finished to my surprise whatever pain I felt was gone. Like magic! She however frowned.

"This was for a very unhappy pregnant lady ya know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She just shrugged.

"No worries, I'll just get a new one. See you one day, after my death." She says casually, as if death was no big deal.

Once she was gone, Shiro turned his attention to me. I turn away waiting for the yelling and the coldness but he doesn't give me that. Instead he spoke with a gentle voice and asked me "What's wrong?"

"Who's that Shiro, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you loved her?"

"Hinam— no, Momo, I don't love her."

"Why?!"

"Because," then he placed his lips on hers in the most gentle way "there's someone else."

I smiled for the first time today.

_**(Bird's eye view)**_

* * *

On a tree not so far away was a girl with a video camera in a very uncomfortable position video taping the couple. She was very unhappy.

"Damn it! Stupid tree! I'm getting paid for this footage and now that tree is in my way!" Karin shouted.

Her phone ringed. She sighed, this can wait. Right now there was a pregnant lady she had to deal with.

* * *

**as you can probably tell i'm not a big hitsuhina fan, so this will most likely be my first and last hitsuhina story. this was also my most well planned story (in my head) and when i came to type it, i blanked out. (so now it sounds wierd)**

**i wrote this because i had chase nightmares of hitsuhina fans chasing me, then i got scared, then i wrote this. hopefully they will leave me alone now. :P**

**P.S. karin is getting paid to video tape the couple getting together, thus the events.**

**Reviews are appreciated, Flames are...please don't give me them. enjoy!**


End file.
